Heat
by Zane334
Summary: WARNING!: the following fanfiction contains slight sexual material . . . continue at own RISK! after the events of Bad Kiss margaret has developed a crush on mordecai and to top it off she's gone into heat how will THIS play out? ENJOY n n


Chapter 1

_Man why can't I think today?!_ Margaret thought as she handed a customer their order, _ever since last night when I tried to kiss mordecai and he dodged it (maybe on purpose!) I can't get him off my mind._ the robin was so busy thinking that she didn't even notice mordecai and rigby come walking into the coffee shop, until mordecai chimed up "hey margaret!" "oh! . . . uh hey, mordecai." the unusually nervous robin walked over to their table "y-you guys want the usual?" "yep!" a hyper raccoon said. as margaret went in the back to get the two coffees for mordecai and rigby mordecai thought, _what's up with margaret? She's acting strange_ when she came back her cheeks bright red, as if something really embarrassing happened to her were "here you go guys." margaret handed a cup of coffee to mordecai and rigby "thanks margaret." "your welcome . . . uh mordecai." "yeah?" "do you think you can come by my place at 3:00 today?" the bluejay had a surprised look on hi face "uh, sure thing." then the blue jay and raccoon left the coffee shop "dude I think margaret just ask me out on a date" don't worry about it dude it's 11 AM and she said to go by her house around 3:00 right? That's in 8 hours so don't worry." "well okay." but mordecai was still stuck on the fact on margaret acting strange. "I can't believe I just invited mordecai over to my place after work!" the robin said to herself "so?" a mole said a little annoyed "well I haven't been thinking right ever since last night I've been having well um . . . _dirty_ thoughts about mordecai, if you know what I mean." "oh don't worry Margret your just in heat and apparently you want to have some fun with mordecai if you know what I mean."

Chapter 2

mordecai and rigby were sitting on the couch watching TV when mordecai asked the time "dude what time is it?" the raccoon looks at a clock on the wall "it's 2:55" "oh okay . . . . oh man! I need to be at margaret's in 5 minutes!" the blue jay runs up stairs and heads straight to the bathroom "hey dude I'll come too!" "actually I think I should go alone I might be able to get to the next level with her" "whatever do your thang" once mordecai cleaned himself up in the bathroom he left the park and headed to the coffee shop to make sure margaret wasn't expecting him to drive her when he stopped by the coffee shop to make sure he breathed a little easier, she wasn't so he continued on his way to her house when he arrived he went to her place and knocked on the door and to mordecai what felt like an eternity margaret finally answered the door "wow margaret you look . . . amazing." the robin was wearing a black tank top that revealed the top of her pink bra and faded black jeans. "thank you." after he went in and she shut the door she went into the kitchen and made mordecai a coffee she grabbed some powder labeled sleep medicine then put it down without putting any in his drink _no that's too desperate_ then she handed it to the blue jay "here you go" she said in a very flirty voice "thanks . . . uh margaret." "hmm?" "uh, why did you want me over here anyways?" "finish your coffee first then I'll tell you what to do okay?" "okay" mordecai finished his coffee, he followed margaret to her room "sit down on my bed" mordecai sat on her bed and margaret turned on a light sitting on a nearby stand and went to her dresser and opened a chest on the top it which had a beautiful pearl necklace inside, then she put it on and turned to mordecai "what do you think?" "you look beautiful" "even a little sexy?" "uh what?" she spreads mordecai's legs "what are you" "shh let me handle this" then she kissed him and pushed him on the bed still on top of him. "you ready?" mordecai looked at her "if I think what you're planing on doing then . . . oh yeah" just as he said that, margaret took off her tank top and pink bra _She's so hot_ the blue jay thought as she took off her bra which turned him on. The shadows of them being cast on the wall showed a female robin screwing a male blue jay. the camera then pans to the outside of the house

Chapter 3

the next morning. the camera goes back to Margaret's bed room "that was wonderful" "yeah it was great." margaret was in the bed with the blankets covering her above her breasts and while mordecai was getting out of the bed "Margaret," "yes?" she said with a satisfied sound in her voice "you need to promise me not to tell a soul about this, because if this got out the guys at the park won't leave me alone about this." "I swear my life on it that I will not tell a single solitary soul about this, it'll be our little secret." "good." mordecai got up and left margaret's apartment and headed back to the park "dude where have you been?!" rigby said very annoyed "hey one thing lead to another and next thing I know" "you were screwing her?" muscleman said from behind him "no! Just asked me to move some things then we decided to watch a movie then" "then you screwed her?" muscleman said with a huge smile on his face "no! We fell asleep on the couch and that's all that happened' "no romance at all?" "no" "whatever let's go to the coffee shop."


End file.
